Monster High: El Zorro Sin Cabeza
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Monster High, Una Escuela de Monstruos de todo tipo. Aquí cualquiera encaja sin problemas. Un Día llega un nuevo alumno y sacudirá la escuela de arriba abajo, pero lo que sucederá cuando se convierta en el hombre número uno de la escuela. Este es Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki. Harem, Minato y Kushina vivos, el monstruo Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Nota

* * *

-Me base mi historia en la Darkmagicdragon, llamada "Kitsune of Monster High"

-Esta Sera una Historia de Harem donde Naruto ira a Monster High.

-Naruto será un Híbrido, uno Obvio será Kitsune (Kushina), pero la otra mitad (Minato) será una sorpresa para ustedes.

-Los Padres de Naruto viven vivos y aparecen con frecuencia.

\- ¿Debería porque debería agregar al Harem? Estoy 100% que agregaré a Frankie ya Clawdeen, pero ¿A quién más? Pueden proponer opciones, pero no son chicas que tienen pareja como Cleo o Draculaura. Solo solteras.

-Como es Parte Kitsune tener habilidades mágicas como controlar los elementos.

-Cosas del Narutoverse aparecerán, como personajes.

-Como Naruto es un Hibrido vivió una vida doble, 800 años en Spookyoto (Versión Monstruo de Kyoto) y otros 800 en Scaris (Versión Monstruo de París). En total sus 1600 años vivió en dos países totalmente distintos.

-Si aparecen algunos pares que tienen por dentro esto ¨N / A¨. Notas del autor que son cosas fáciles de contestar y que pueden aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N / A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece un paréntesis con un número dentro del ejemplo (0) es que es algo que se explica al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y el estancado al final para que alguien me haga el favor de respondla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Normie / Monstruo.

\- "Pensamiento Normie / Monstruo".

\- **Habla de Ser Muy poderoso y giganteco. (Ej. El Kraken o Kurama)** .

 **\- "Pensamiento de Ser Muy Poderoso y Gigante" (Ej. El Kraken o Kurama)** .

N / A: No Posee Naruto o Monster High.

* * *

" **Monster High: El Zorro Sin Cabeza"**

 **"Capítulo I"** **  
"La Llegada del Nuevo Monstruo"**

* * *

Escuela secundaria de monstruos

* * *

Fue solo otro día normal en Monster High. Bueno ... tan normal como las cosas pueden llegar a una escuela que está llena de monstruos. De todos modos, esta historia comienza con el Ghoul más alegre y enérgico de Monster High, Frankie Stein, hija del monstruo de Frankenstein y la novia de Frankenstein.

Encontramos nuestra belleza cosida en la creepateria, bandeja de comida en mano, caminando hacia sus amigos; Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nilo y Ghoulia Yelps.

\- Oigan Chicas, ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Frankie, sentándose entre Clawdeen y Abbey.

\- ¿¡No escuchaste !? -Draculaura comenzó emocionado- ¡Mañana recibió un nuevo monstruo en Monster High! -Dijo Draculaura Emocionada.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? -Frankie preguntó, emocionándose ella misma.

-No sé-Clawdeen comenzó-Todo lo que ha escuchado es lo de Spookyoto, Japón, pero también vivió en Scaris, Francia y que estará disponible aquí mañana-Explico Clawdeen-

-¡Oh, me pregunto si es lindo! -Draculaura exclamó con emoción.

-Que Monstruo tan mala, Draculaura-Dijo Cleo comenzó un bromear, recibiendo la atención de los vampiros. ¿Qué pensaría? -Dijo Cleo bromeando. Draculaura se sonrojó antes de hablar.

-Solo estaba dispuesto a lo que todos estaban estaban pensando. Además, ¿Qué Monstruo no se está preguntando por lo mismo? -Draculaura preguntó, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran.

-E-Eso no es verdad. No estaba pensando nada de eso, Dijo Cleo, tratando de controlar su rubor.

-Bueno, estoy emocionado de que tengamos un nuevo Monstruo para Monster High-Frankie estoy felizmente.

Antes de que se pueda decir algo más, el sistema de megafonía sonó antes de que llegara la voz de la directora Buena Sangre.

\- **[Frankie Stein, por favor reporta a mi oficina.** **¡Inmediatamente!]** -Buena Sangre llamó, haciendo que los monstruos emitieran un suspiro colectivo- **[Frankie Stein, por favor reporte una oficina]** -Repitió Buena Sangre.

Todas las Chicas parecían preocupados antes de dirigir su atención a un Frankie aún más preocupado.

\- ¿Qué hice? -preguntó Frankie.

* * *

Oficina de la Directora.

* * *

La directora de Cabeza Buena Sangre, directora de Monster High, se encontraba sentada en su oficina antes de tocar su puerta.

\- ¿Sí? -Ella gritó.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Frankie Stein con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Ah Frankie, entra. Siéntate-Buena Sangre dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Frankie asintió y se sentó frente a la mesa de Buena Sangre mientras dicho principio se quitaba la cabeza y se colocaba sobre su escritorio, haciendo lo que Frankie sudara de miedo, sabiendo que Buena Sangre estaba solo en su escritorio cuando era un asunto serio.

-Ahora Frankie, te llamé a mi oficina para discutir algo importante -Bueno Sangre comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Frankie.

-Srta. Buena Sangre, si esto se trata de explotar el laboratorio el lunes pasado, ¡fue un accidente! ¡No escuché al Sr. Hack acercarse detrás de mí! -Frankie dijo muy rápido.

-Frankie-dijo Buena Sangre, pero fue interrumpido por la belleza cosida.

-O el martes, cuando mi mano se soltó y lo hizo varios estudiantes en el pasillo tropezaran o se toparan-Dijo Frankie recordando el accidente.

-Frankie

\- ¡Y como se suponía que debía saber que mis pernos en el cuello estaban equivocados y que varios estudiantes y objetos fueron electrocutados ayer! -Dijo Frankie-

\- ¡FRANKIE! -Gritó Buena Sangre, finalmente logrando que Frankie dejara de hablar-No estás en problemas-Dijo Buena Sangre para sorpresa de Frankie.

\- ¿No lo estoy? -Frankie preguntó.

-Por el contrario, necesito tu ayuda-Buena Sangre declaró.

\- ¡¿Mi ayuda ?! -Frankie preguntó con sorpresa.

-De hecho, como estoy seguro de que tengo el oído, mañana recibo un nuevo estudiante y me esperaba que pudieras mostrarlo en Monster High, como un favor no solo para mí, sino para su madre, que ella es una ex compañera de clase y un amigo mío. También el chico en cuestión es mi Sobrino, su padre es mi hermano menor-Dijo Buena Sangre para el impacto de Frankie.

\- ¡¿Su Sobrino ?! -Dijo Frankie sorprendida y Buena Sangre asintió. Luego ella pregunto- ¿Por qué quieres que te muestre Monster High? Estoy seguro de que Clawdeen, Cleo o Draculaura hacen el mejor trabajo que yo-Frankie se quedan con curiosidad.

-Simple, quiero que se sienta bienvenido aquí cuando llegue y que alguien lo muestre de forma positiva. Y quién mejor que tú, Frankie. Después de todo, una vez más cerca de aquí, Buena Sangre, mientras que la cabeza de su viejo y Frankie sonríe por los elogios, y tienen mucho en común, ambos siempre causan problemas-Dijo Buena Sangre haciendo sonrojar a Frankie. Frankie se levantó y le dio una Buena Sangre una expresión determinada.

-No te preocupes, Srta. Buena Sangre, no te defraudaré. Además, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre él, por las dudas? -Frankie preguntó.

-Aparte del hecho de que es un Híbrido, en realidad no-Buena Sangre respondió.

\- ¿Un Híbrido? ¿De qué tipo de Monstruo? -Pregunto Frankie.

-De Dullahan, Mi especie (1) y de Kitsune- Buena Sangre respondió.

\- ¿Un qué? -La niña cosida preguntó.

-En Kitsune, un espíritu de zorro japonés. Creo que podría tener algo que pueda explicar más sobre ellos-Dijo Buena Sangre, caminando hacia una estantería cercana.

Sacó un libro y lo miró un momento antes de la página que estaba buscando y entregársela a Frankie. La chica de piel verde comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Kitsune: Un antiguo espíritu de zorro de la cultura japonesa. Se dice que desciende del dios Inari-Ookami. Algunos son conocidos por ser benévolos y celestiales, mientras que otros son traviesos...si no...bueno...maliciosos-Frankie leyó, palideciendo en la última parte.

Ella se liberó de sus pensamientos cuando Buena Sangre tomó el libro de las manos de Frankie.

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos porque Naruto sea malicioso. Ese es su nombre, por cierto, Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki. Otra vez Frankie, gracias por hacer esto, realmente lo aprecio, dijo Dijo Buena Sangre, guiando a Frankie fuera de su oficina: Solo acuérdate de encontrarme frente a la escuela mañana por la mañana-Dijo Buena Sangre. Frankie asintió antes de que una pregunta llegara a ella.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con mis clases? -Frankie preguntó.

-No te preocupes, seras excusado de ellos-Respondió Buena Sangre, haciendo que Frankie vitoreara antes de continuar-Solo recuerde venir a mi oficina después de mostrarme Naruto para recoger las tareas- Dijo Buena Sangre.

-Bien, sí señora-Frankie respondió antes de salir de la oficina de Buena Sangre.

* * *

Fuera de la Oficina.

* * *

Más tarde, Frankie había logrado reagruparse con sus amigos. Fueron vistos reunidos alrededor del casillero de Cleo discutiendo sobre lo que Frankie haría mañana.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver al chico nuevo en la escuela mañana? -Preguntó Clawdeen.

\- ¿Qué también es el Sobrino de la Directora Buena Sangre? –Pregunto Cleo.

-Sí, ¿Pueden creerlo? Tendré que mostrarle a alguien alrededor de Monster High mañana-Frankie respondió emocionado.

\- ¿¡Es tierno!? -Draculaura preguntó.

-No sé. Lo único que sé es que se llama Naruto y que es un Hibrido entre Dullahan y Kitsune-Frankie respondió.

\- ¿Qué es Kitsune? -Abbey le preguntó curiosidad. Frankie estaba a punto de responder a su amigo, hasta que Cleo habló.

-Son un espíritu de zorro japonés que se dice desciende de un dios-Dijo Cleo antes de volver a clavar sus uñas, sin darse cuenta de que los gnomos la miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Frankie preguntó.

-Tomé clases culturales japonesas en la escuela secundaria-Cleo de Nilo respondió simplemente.

-Está bien, bueno, buena suerte mostrando al nuevo chico mañana Frankie-Draculaura dijo cuando sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando que el día había terminado.

-Gracias, Las veré mañana-Frankie llamó a sus amigos mientras todos se marchaban.

* * *

Al Día siguiente.

* * *

Mañana había llegado y se ve a Frankie esperando con la directora Buena Sangre en la entrada principal de las escuelas a la espera de la llegada de Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki. La joven estudiante estaba rebotando de emoción y sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas según su principio.

\- ¿Ansiosa? -Buena Sangre preguntó.

-Tal vez un poco-Frankie respondió.

Buena Sangre sonrió ante esto, pero antes de que pudiera decirse nada más, un Camaro naranja con llamas negras en los costados y una cabeza de zorro tribal en la capucha estacionó en un lote cercano.

-Ah, ese debe ser Naruto ahora-Buena Sangre declaró.

La belleza cosida podía sentir su corazón palpitar de anticipación cuando se abrió la puerta del lado del conductor. Lo que Frankie vio hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Vio a un hombre de su edad con cabello rojo puntiagudo con dos orejas de zorro señalando desde la parte superior. Frankie también podía distinguir su ropa. Llevaba camiseta negra con un remolino rojo en la parte delantera debajo de una sudadera con capucha abierta naranja con mangas negras, jeans azules y zapatos abiertos junto a una corbata roja como la de la Directora.

Cuando este tipo 'Naruto' se acercó a la entrada, después de bloquear su auto, Frankie pudo ver más de sus características. Tenía garras en sus manos y pies, un collar con una piedra preciosa verde, marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, dos dientes puntiagudos sobresaliendo de su labio superior, y profundos ojos azules.

\- "¡Oh mi Monstruo, él está CALIENTE!" -Frankie gritó mentalmente cuando un rubor apareció en su rostro.

Frankie no era la única chica que pensaba esto, ya que todas las otras chicas cercanas pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Naruto pronto llegó a lo más alto de la escalera y fue recibido por Buena Sangre, quien abrió sus brazos.

_Naruto, bienvenido a Monster High-Dijo Buena Sangre, abrazó al rubio en un abrazo y lo devolvió-Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho-Dijo Buena Sangre sonriendo.

-Sí, tú también, Tía Nora. Tengo que decir, estoy deseando asistir a Monster High. Mamá y papá no pararían de hablar de este lugar-Dijo Naruto mientras se separaban.

-Me alegra escucharlo-Dijo Buena Sangre antes de señalar a Frankie, quien todavía estaba mirando a Naruto con un sonrojo-Naruto, ¿Por qué no te presentas? –Dijo Buena Sangre.

El segundo que Naruto miró hacia Frankie, sintió que su mente se entumecía y su cara se calentaba.

-Mi Nombre es Naruto, un placer conocerte señorita...-Preguntó Naruto, tendiéndole la mano y sacando a Frankie de su estado de distracción antes de tomar su mano en la de ella.

-Steinke Frein-Respondió Frankie, haciendo que Buena Sangre y Naruto la miraran como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Frankie pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ¡E-espera! Me refiero a Frankie Stein...mi nombre es Frankie Stein-Frankie dijo con toda su cara volviéndose roja de vergüenza.

Naruto sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerte de cualquier manera-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Frankie Naruto se quitó la cabeza y ahora la cargaba en su brazo izquierdo. Realmente era Sobrino de la Srta. Buena Sangre, de repente del Auto salio un caballo.

Era de color Negro puro con una melena negra, roja, naranja y amarilla. Ojos con esclerótica roja y el iris de color blanco puro con la pupila de múltiples colores. Pesuñas Negras con una cola negra, roja, amarilla y naranja, usaba una Brinda roja sobre su cabeza y hocico con calaveras.

-Sip, Es el Sobrino de la Srta. Buena Sangre-Dijo Frankie.

-Lo trajiste-Dijo Buena Sangre.

-Claro, Tu trajiste a Nightmare a la escuela. ¿Por qué no puedo traer a Obscurité conmigo? –Dijo Naruto acariciando a Obscurité, el cual relinchaba de felicidad por estar con su dueño.

\- ¿Obscurité? –Preguntó Frankie.

-Significa "Oscuridad" en francés-Respondio Naruto.

Bueno, Obscurité que bueno es volverte a ver-Dijo Buena Sangre.

Naruto se acercó a Frankie, levantó la mano de Frankie y la besó en la parte superior. Desafortunadamente para el rubio, de repente se electrocutó. Frankie y Buena Sangre vieron esto y estaban preocupados, mientras más temprano lo hicieran. Ahora un Naruto con el pelo erizado y algo chamuscado dijo.

-Hombre, Qué Chica-Dijo Naruto haciendo que el rubor de Frankie reapareciera ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, veré a los dos después de que Frankie te haya mostrado a la Escuela. Naruto, solo recuerda venir a mi oficina más tarde para recoger tu agenda y las tareas asignadas para ti, Frankie-Buena Sangre dijo haciendo que los dos monstruos asintieran antes de decir más. Además, Naruto, trata de no provocar caos en la Escuela-Dijo Buena Sangre. Naruto sudó por lo que implicaba Buena Sangre.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres asi? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Por qué te conozco muy bien. En tu ultima escuela ibas caminando y te tropezaste. Mandando a volar tu Cabeza hacia un Grupo de Normies y casi las matas del susto-Dijo Buena Sangre.

-Vamos, Solo paso una vez, no volverá a pasar-Dijo Naruto.

-Esa no era la Primera vez. Fue la Quinta Vez del año-Dijo Buena Sangre sin expresión alguna haciendo que Naruto sintiera que algo le perforo.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¡Nightmare! -Buena Sangre gritó a su asistente, quien rápidamente apareció y ella se puso de espaldas antes de salir corriendo rápidamente por la escuela.

Frankie luego se volvió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa amable, Naruto lo devolvió.

-Bueno, comencemos con la gira-Frankie dijo emocionado.

-Tengo una Mejor idea-Dijo Naruto y monto a Obscurité, extendió su mano hacia Frankie y dijo-Sube, este será mejor que caminar-Dijo Naruto. La Imaginación de Frankie cobro vida, ella se estaba imaginando a Naruto con una Armadura Medieval Negra mientras que ella usaba un Hermoso Vestido Aguamarina.

\- "Un Caballero en una Armadura Oscura"-Pensó Frankie sonrojada.

\- ¡Frankie! ¡Frankie! ¡Frankie! Tierra a Frankie, ¿Se te acabo la batería o qué? –Dijo Naruto confundido.

\- ¿Eh? Ahh, si ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Frankie regresando a la realidad.

-Dije que Subas-Dijo Naruto con su mano extendida, Frankie sonrió y tomo la mano de Naruto. Ella al subir quedo al frente de Naruto.

-Que comience el Paseo-Dijo Naruto y Obscurité comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Al Rato.

* * *

Frankie y Naruto son vistos montando a Obscurité a través de la entrada principal de la escuela y pronto se encuentran en la sala principal, con monstruos varios de todas las formas y tamaños caminando. Algunos monstruos que pasaban por allí sonrieron y saludaron a Naruto, quien le devolvió el saludo, aunque gran parte de ellos se preguntaba si estaba relacionado con la Directora, Tenia la Misma Bufanda Roja y estaban montados a caballo. Naruto luego se volvió hacia la belleza cosida frente a él.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo deberíamos comenzar nuestra gira? -Preguntó Naruto, listo para aprender todo lo que puede sobre Monster High.

-Bueno, supongo que a medida que avanzamos en la escuela voy a explicar lo que hay, ¿cómo suena eso? -Frankie preguntó.

-Suena como un plan, guía el camino-Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, este es el salón principal. Por lo general, es uno de los lugares donde los estudiantes se mueven entre clases o simplemente pasan el tiempo con amigos-Frankie explicó mientras estaban montados en el Caballo Demoniaco Negro.

Mientras cabalgaban Frankie le explicó a Monster High todo lo que había, con Naruto escuchando atentamente y cuando hizo una pregunta, Frankie estaba más que feliz de responder. Pronto dieron paso a Study Howl, donde Naruto le contó a Frankie un poco acerca de sí mismo.

-Heh, mis amigos y yo siempre pasábamos el rato en Study Howl-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿De Verdad? -Frankie preguntó.

-Sí, como esta vez, comenzamos una guerra de Spitball y prácticamente cubrimos todo el lugar en bolas de saliva. Vaya, los maestros estaban tan enojados que detuvieron durante una semana-Naruto respondió.

-Ay-Frankie dijo, pero tratando de contener su risa.

-Háblame de eso. ¿Qué hay de ti, Frankie? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, una vez mis amigos y yo tuvimos que evitar al Entrenador Igor en el Día de la Fotografía, pero después de correr por tanto tiempo, nuestro cabello era un completo desastre-Frankie dijo, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera.

-Hombre, eso es lo que llamas Ouch-Dijo Naruto, riéndose de Frankie.

Luego, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, pero se marcharon rápidamente después de que Naruto golpeó accidentalmente una pila de libros y su cabeza salio volando hacia el Maestro, cayó encima del escritorio del maestro que pasó y que supo que se llamaba Mr. Rotter. Luego, Frankie llevó a Naruto al Screamatorium, donde Naruto decidió darle a su guía una actuación simulada.

-Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Solo ella. Por alguna razón, no me sentía triste ni dividida, simplemente no parecía real. Pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era real, que ella se había ido. Y poco a poco, lentamente sentí que algo dentro de mí se entumecía - Dijo Naruto, actuando emocionado-Gracias-Dijo Naruto.

Su audiencia, también conocida como Frankie, se puso de pie y aplaudió ante la presentación de las rubias.

-Gracias, Gracias-Dijo Naruto con una reverencia antes de saltar del escenario y caminar hacia su guía.

-Eso fue increíble. No te tomé por el tipo de actuación-Frankie dijo, mostrando lo mucho que disfrutó el acto.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír la belleza cosida mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Bueno, no soy William Spookspeare, pero hago lo que puedo, ya sabes-Naruto dijo felizmente.

\- ¿De dónde vino eso? -Frankie preguntó.

-Yo... supongo que fue solo improvisación-Naruto dijo vacilante, aunque Frankie no pareció darse cuenta.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a Frankie por el rabillo del ojo.

-"¡Por la cola de Inari-sama, Frankie es hermosa! Ella es perfecta de muchas maneras. Ella es amable, alegre, enérgica, entusiasta e inteligente. ¡Ella es la definición misma de belleza!"-pensó Naruto.

Desconocido para el rubio, la niña cosida a su lado estaba teniendo pensamientos similares.

-"Oh mi Monstruo, creo que ya estoy enamorada de Naruto y nos acabamos de conocer. Tampoco puedo creer lo perfecto que es. ¡Es tan divertido, enérgico, excitable y lindo que solo estar cerca de él hace que mi corazón lata como un loco! " Frankie pensó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y liberando unas chispas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera continuar su línea de pensamiento, la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando que era la hora del almuerzo. Ante esto, Frankie pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír y voltearse hacia Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto. ¿Quieres ir a comer con mis amigos y conmigo? -Frankie preguntó con incontenible esperanza en su voz.

-Claro que Frankie, lidera el camino-Dijo Naruto, dejando que esa niña cosida lo condujera a la creepateria. En la Mente de Frankie había una Chibi-Frankie que iba saltando de alegría.

-"¡SÍ! "-La Chibi-Frankie vitoreó.

Naruto y Frankie pronto llegaron a la creepateria, donde muchos estudiantes estaban sentados, comiendo y hablando con amigos. Naruto se ofreció a esperar a Frankie en el otro lado de la fila del almuerzo, ya que él tenía su propio almuerzo de la casa, mientras ella iba a buscarla. Cuando Frankie llegó al otro lado de la línea, Naruto estaba parado allí como lo prometió. Comenzaron a buscar asientos, pero Frankie escuchó su nombre y vio a sus amigos.

-Vamos Naruto, nos encontramos un lugar para sentarnos-Frankie dijo, caminando hacia sus amigos con dicho Kitsune/Dullahan en los pies.

Pronto llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados los amigos de Frankie.

-Oigan Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Naruto. Naruto, estos son mis mejores amigas en Monster High-Frankie dijo felizmente.

-Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki-Naruto presentó con su sonrisa astuta, sin saberlo, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojen.

-Entonces, eres el chico nuevo del que hemos oído hablar y realmente eres el sobrino de la Directora. Soy Clawdeen Wolf, un placer conocerte-Clawdeen presentó con su propia sonrisa con colmillos.

-Encantada de conocer, soy Lagoona Blue-presentó Lagoona con un gesto amistoso.

\- ¡Soy Draculaura, un placer conocerte, Naruto! -Draculaura se presentó emocionado.

-Uuuggghh-Ghoulia presentó con su habitual forma Zombie de hablar.

-Abbey Bominable, un placer conocerte, Naruto-Abbey lo presentó tan amablemente cómo fue posible.

-Y yo soy Cleo de Nilo, El Monstruo más popular en la escuela. Siéntete libre de inclinarte y adorarme-Cleo presentó con su habitual actitud de reina, haciendo gemir a Naruto- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Cleo.

-Oh no, no es que haya nada malo. Es solo que, en mi vieja escuela, había otros monstruos como tú que siempre pensaban que eran mejores que los demás y siempre trataban de rechazarlos-Naruto explicó.

-Ah, y ¿Qué pasa con eso? -Preguntó Cleo, un poco molesta por lo que la rubia estaba insinuando sobre ella.

-Bueno, es solo que uno nunca debería tratar de dejar a otros simplemente porque no son como ellos. En Francia soy de una Familia de Nobles, pero no actuó como ellos. Cosas como esas realmente me ponen de los nervios. Por mi parte, creo que las personas deberían tratar a los demás como a todos los demás y no intentar hacer que alguien se sienta inseguro de sí mismo- Naruto explicó, haciendo que las Chicas lo miraran con expresiones muy felices.

-Yo...nunca había pensado así antes. Lo siento por lo que dije entonces-Cleo se disculpó, solo para que Naruto lo sacudiera.

-Es genial. Además, probablemente sea solo tu forma de hacer amigos. Créeme, he visto formas mucho más extrañas de hacer eso. No pierdas la cabeza intentando cámbiate-Dijo Naruto y como dijo el Coloco Su cabeza sobre la mesa. Al ser Parte Dullahan le gustaba hacer bromas relacionadas con cabezas, No sabía porque, pero le gustaba hacerlas.

-Entonces Naruto, ¿Cómo te está gustando Monster High hasta ahora? -Preguntó Lagoona.

-Es genial, especialmente cuando tienes un guía turístico encantador como Frankie que te muestra-Respondió Naruto, haciendo que Frankie se sonrojara y los vampiros se rieran de su reacción.

\- "Heh, Frankie tiene algo por el chico nuevo" -Pensó Clawdeen antes de volverse hacia Naruto- "No es que pueda culparla. El tipo solo grita alfa"-Pensó Clawdeen.

-B-Bien, gracias, Naruto-Dijo Frankie, tratando de controlar su rubor.

Luego procedieron a almorzar, hasta que todos notaron que Naruto sacaba algo con forma de cilindro del bolsillo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué es eso? -Draculaura preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi almuerzo-Naruto respondió simplemente, confundiendo a las chicas.

-Ese es tu almuerzo, pero es solo Pergamino-Abbey dijo con confusión en su voz.

-No, no es el pergamino. Es solo algo para transportar cosas-Dijo Naruto mientras desenredaba el pergamino y se detenía en el kanji que decía comida y colocando su dedo sobre él.

En una columna de humo, un almuerzo en caja apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a los demonios.

-Whoa, ¿Cómo es eso? -Preguntó Frankie, solo para recibir una sonrisa del rubio.

-Digamos que ser parte Kitsune tiene sus ventajas-Dijo Naruto antes de abrir la caja.

La caja estaba llena de bolas de arroz, curry, sushi y un tazón de ramen. Naruto coloco su cabeza sobre su cuerpo y luego hizo una breve oración antes de cavar en su almuerzo con el resto de los demás haciendo lo mismo. Pronto, las chicas decidieron averiguar más sobre el zorro.

-Entonces Naruto, ¿Cómo es Spookyoto y Scaris? -Preguntó Clawdeen, comenzando una conversación con la rubia.

-Bueno, es grandioso, pero no es como aquí en los Estados Boonighted-Naruto comenzó, captando toda su atención-Diablos, incluso los monstruos y las Normies van a la escuela juntos-Naruto terminó, sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿De verdad, fuiste a la escuela con Normies? -Frankie exclamó, sin creer lo que ella o sus amigos acababan de escuchar.

-Sí, me hice amigo de algunos de ellos- Respondió Naruto, impactando a los monstruos aún más.

-Tal vez podamos encontrarnos con ellos en algún momento. Siempre he querido conocer a una norma que no odia a los monstruo-Frankie dijo, consiguiendo aceptar asentimientos de parte de sus amigos.

-Tal vez si tus amigas vienen a mi casa alguna vez, puedas-Naruto dijo amablemente-Solo ten cuidado con lo que mi mamá pensó. Tiene algo para algo lindo o que me avergüence-Dijo Naruto.

-Claro que Naruto, suena divertido-Lagoona dijo que los otros estaban de acuerdo.

Pronto continuaron almorzando y charlando sobre cosas verídicas, las Chicas disfrutando de la compañía del Kitsune/Dullahan. No pudieron evitar amar el estar con él después de conocerlo. Él solo tenía una forma de hacer amigos con todos. Cleo le pregunto de repente.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ser un Hibrido? –Pregunto Cleo.

-Bueno, a veces pierdo la cabeza, pero está bien ser uno-Respondio Naruto haciendo una broma relacionado con que es un Dullahan.

\- ¿No tienes problemas con tus poderes? –Pregunto Lagoona.

-A veces, casi me prendo fuego cuando use por primera vez el Fuego de Zorro de mi Madre. También pierdo la Cabeza muy seguido, literalmente. Una Vez dure todo un Día en encontrarla-Dijo Naruto recordando ese fatídico día, casi se volvió loco buscando su Cabeza perdida

Más tarde, el almuerzo terminó y Naruto y Frankie se fueron para continuar su gira. Frankie le mostró a Naruto las clases vergonzosas, la piscina cubierta y la entrada a las catacumbas. Por último, Naruto y Frankie se ven en el campanario de Monster High.

-Bueno, Frankie, esta fue una buena gira. Creo que me va a gustar aquí en Monster High-Dijo Naruto con su astuta sonrisa.

-E-Eres bienvenido Naruto y me alegra saber que te gusta aquí-Dijo Frankie, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero inconscientemente haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

\- "Heh, recuerda a Hinata de la misma manera que su cara se pone roja y comienza a tartamudear. Definitivamente me va a gustar aquí"-Pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Hey, Naruto, si no te importa que pregunté, ¿Cómo eran tus amigos en casa? -Frankie preguntó.

\- ¿Cuál de los Dos? ¿Spookyoto o Scaris? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Primero Spookyoto-Respondio Frankie.

. ¡Heh, todos eran increíbles! Diablos, siempre nos metíamos en problemas cada vez que le hacíamos una broma a alguien o simplemente pasábamos el rato-Respondió Naruto, recordando a sus amigos en casa.

-De verdad, ¿Pero no vas a extrañarlos y hacer todas las cosas que hiciste juntos? -Frankie preguntó con preocupación.

-Por supuesto que los voy a extrañar, pero una vez que tenga mi Internet configurado en casa, podré hablar con ellos por satélite-Naruto explicó, haciendo sonreír a Frankie.

"Realmente se preocupa por sus amigos. Tal vez, él y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba"-Frankie, aunque feliz.

\- ¿Y los de Scaris? –Pregunto Frankie.

-Eran geniales. Diseñábamos ropa para divertirnos, En Spookyoto era como una tormenta de diversión, pero en Scaris era tranquilo y relajante. La ropa que llevo la diseñe yo mismo-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Frankie.

\- ¿Diseñas Ropa? –Pregunto Frankie sorprendida.

-Bueno, Mi padre es de los mejores diseñadores de ropa que hay en Scaris. Solo lo hacía para ayudarlo, pero luego me di cuenta que me encantaba-Dijo Naruto. Luego saco un libro y se lo paso a Frankie. Ella vio dentro del libro y vio varios diseños geniales de ropa. Eran una Mezcla del estilo Oriental de Spookyoto y el Estilo Occidental de Scaris, eran simplemente magníficos.

-Guao, Estos diseños son fantásticos-Dijo Frankie.

-Gracias, Me inspire en mi ascendencia. Soy de Spookyoto, pero a la vez de Scaris, Vengo tanto del Oeste como del Este, Solo combine ambos estilos en uno totalmente nuevo-Dijo Naruto.

-Te llevaras bien con Clawdeen y Jinafire, ambas son de las mejores diseñadoras de ropa que conozco-Dijo Frankie.

-Interesante, tendré la misma diversión que tuve en Scaris con ellas-Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Frankie le paso su libro de bocetos y dijo.

-Gracias por préstamelos-Dijo Frankie.

-No hay de que, si quieres te hago uno de mis diseños para ti-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Frankie.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunto Frankie con un sonrojo y el corazón latiendo como de conejo.

-Para mi primera amiga de Monster High y para una Monstruo genial-Dijo Naruto y para su sorpresa Frankie se le acercó y le dio un Beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Naruto-Dijo Frankie y partió a su casa. Dejando a un petrificado Naruto en su lugar.

* * *

(1) Un Dullahan son básicamente Jinetes sin Cabeza. Ellos son heraldos de la muerte y van recogiendo las almas de los muertos para llevarlas al otro lado. Son básicamente los Shinigami de la Mitología irlandesa.

* * *

Harem de Naruto.

* * *

 **Twyla:** La Hija de Boogey Man o mejor conocido como "El Coco"

 **Kiyomi Haunterly:** La hija del Noppera-bō o fantasma japonés sin rostro.

 **Rochelle Goyle** : Gárgola.

 **Abbey Bominable:** La Hija del Yeti del Himalaya.

 **Clawdeen Wolf** : Mujer Loba.

 **Frankie Stein** : La hija de la Criatura de Frankenstein.

 **Ghoulia Yelps** : Zombie.

 **Jinafire Long** : Dragona.

 **Operetta:** La hija del Fantasma de la Ópera.

 **Sirena Von Boo:** Hibrida de Fantasma (Padre)/Sirena (Madre).

 **Robecca Steam:** Un robot impulsado por vapor creado hace cien años por el famoso científico Hexiciah Steam.

 **Spectra Vondergeist:** Fantasma.

 **Toralei Stripe** : Mujer Gato.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. Si tienen una sugerencia para el Harem coméntenlo, recuerden, Solo Solteras.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Sinedd662** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Master Ryu Shiro** : Me alegra que te haya inspirado para hacer tu propia historia. Ciertamente no hay casi ninguna de esta combinación de Crossover, aparte de la mía solo hay una. Aunque sea hombre también me gusta Monster High.

 **Luiscuevas.1710** : Si, Eso me pasa también. No conozco nada de Ninja Gaiden, pero leí una historia de esa y me gusto, otra de Warcraft. Solamente te gusto la historia, aunque no te guste la versión original.

 **PandoraActor** : Gracias.

 **CHRISTOFELD** : Me alegra que te haya gustado. Para responder a tus preguntas aquí están las respuestas:

1) Lo de los errores es por una razón, cuando subo el capítulo en la página por alguna razón se altera, por eso falta letras.

2) Sobre las oraciones que no concuerdan es simple, me base mi historia en la de Darkmagicdragon que estaba en inglés, entonces al traducirla pasa eso. Intento arreglar los errores, pero siempre se me pasan algunos.

-Como Pasa en los primeros Capítulos de mis historias, comenzare a subirlo algo seguido, pero hasta que llegue a cierto capitulo se pondrá muy lento. Lo bueno es que, aunque dure mucho la continuare.

-Si no se dieron cuenta, Naruto es algo torpe, no en el sentido de inteligencia, sino que es bastante torpe en general. Como Frankie se le cae una parte a Naruto pierde su cabeza literalmente. Eso lo hice por una razón. Los Híbridos tienen uno que otro defecto como Sirena (Hibrida de Sirena y Fantasma) que no presta atención a nada y se distrae fácilmente o Neighthan (Unicornio/Zombie) que se tropieza muy seguido, el de Naruto será que pierde la cabeza. Además, para darle al de comedia en la historia.

-Relacionado con lo anterior. Sobre la situación de Naruto siendo un Dullahan pasara varias cosas graciosas, no les voy a dar Spoilers, pero les aseguro que serán graciosas.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Normie/Monstruo.

-"Pensamiento Normie/Monstruo".

- **Habla de Ser Muy poderoso y gigantesco. (Ej. El Kraken o Kurama)**.

 **\- "Pensamiento de Ser Muy poderoso y gigantesco" (Ej. El Kraken o Kurama)**.

N/A: No Posee Naruto o Monster High.

* * *

" **Monster High: El Zorro Sin Cabeza"  
"Capítulo II"  
"El Zorro en la Escuela"**

* * *

Monster High

* * *

Ahora vemos a Naruto y Frankie caminando por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que estaban siendo observados por varios pares de ojos, o más específicamente por él.

-"Extraño, me siento como si estuviera siendo observado y no solo por los ojos ocasionales de quién sabe qué en los lugares oscuros de por aquí. Hmm, tal vez debería mantener mi guardia despierta"-Pensó Naruto mientras se tensaba un poco.

Frankie notó esto y decidió preguntar.

-Naruto, ¿está todo bien? -Frankie preguntó con preocupación.

Naruto estaba por contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana de la escuela. Ante esto, Frankie se quedó sin aliento cuando algo acaba de llegar a ella.

\- ¡Oh, demonios, casi me olvido de que tengo miedo a la hora de practicar este período! ¡Si llego tarde, Cleo se va a volar una junta! -Frankie se quedó sin aliento por la preocupación, pero luego vio que el pasillo estaba bloqueado por un enorme Zombie-Oh no, no hay forma de que lo haga a tiempo-Dijo Frankie

Ante esto, Naruto sonrió antes de elegir rápidamente a Frankie en sus brazos como si fuera una novia, haciendo que Frankie jadeara y se sonrojara.

-Heh, déjamelo a mí, Frankie. Esta no es la primera vez que tengo que superar a un Zombie-Dijo Naruto antes de correr a través de los Zombies a un ritmo de cuello roto.

Si se hubieran quedado lo suficiente, habrían notado un par de ojos azules dentro de una salida de aire, un par de ojos rosados en las sombras de una esquina, y un par de brillantes ojos azules helados de un cierto fantasma en la parte superior del techo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? Es casi un minuto tarde-Cleo dijo con irritación.

Ella, Clawdeen y Draculaura, ahora con sus uniformes de líder de miedo, son vistos esperando a su último miembro, Frankie, mientras que Ghoulia, Lagoona, Abbey, Clawd, Gil y Deuce están sentados en las gradas. La razón por la cual los muchachos están ahí es porque son amigos de la buena voluntad y querían que conocieran al chico nuevo del que escucharon hablar.

-Tranquílate Cleo, recuerda que tuvo que mostrarle a Naruto. Probablemente solo perdió la noción del tiempo-Dijo Clawdeen antes de sonreír-Además, viste cómo ella lo estaba mirando. Le está yendo mal a Naruto-Dijo Clawdeen.

Antes de que Cleo pudiera responder, Naruto, con Frankie en sus brazos, corrió a través de las puertas. Desafortunadamente, el Dullahan Zorruno tropezó, no estaba mirando hacia donde iba y tropezó con un ataúd que se quedó afuera, causando que él y Frankie cayeran al piso.

Frankie gimió cuando ella se sentó y le acarició el trasero.

-Bueno ... esa es una forma de llegar a clase a tiempo-Frankie dijo antes de volverse hacia Naruto.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? –Pregunto Frankie a Naruto que estaba detrás suyo, pero vio que solo estaba su cuerpo y no su cabeza. Ella miro alrededor buscado la cabeza de su amigo hasta que oyó la voz de él.

-Si estoy bien-Frankie giro su cabeza para ver de dónde venía la voz-Aquí abajo-Frankie miro hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de Naruto sobre sus piernas.

-Fue una caída movida, tengo la cabeza dando vueltas-Dijo Naruto y su cuerpo se acercó, agarro la Cabeza de Naruto que estaba en las piernas de Frankie y se la coloco- ¿Por qué siempre que me caigo mi Cabeza sale volando? Siento que alguien hace esto a propósito–Se Preguntó Naruto.

Frankie soltó una risita mientras Naruto extendía su mano hacia ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Están ustedes dos bien? Esa fue una caída bastante desagradable-Draculaura preguntó.

-Sí, estamos bien-Frankie respondió.

-Eso está bien, pero ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? -Cleo preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo siento, había un Zombie cerrando el pasillo, pero Naruto me ayudó a pasar-Frankie respondió.

-Ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos, date prisa y prepárate para que podamos comenzar a practicar- Cleo dijo.

Frankie asintió antes de apresurarse a entrar en el vestuario de las chicas para cambiarse. Mientras tanto, los chicos y las chicas se acercaron a Naruto para saludarlo.

-Naruto, este es mi Novio. Clawd. Clawd, este es Naruto-Draculaura presentó.

\- ¿Cómo te va? -Preguntó Clawd, tendiéndole la mano.

-Todo es bueno hermano-Respondió Naruto, tomando la mano del Hombre Lobo sacudiéndola.

Gil luego habló.

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Gillington Webber, pero la mayoría de la gente simplemente me llama Gil-Gil se presentó con una ola amistosa.

-Encantado de conocerte, Gil-Dijo Naruto, devolviendo la ola.

Deuce luego se acercó al Dullahan.

-Qué pasa, soy Deuce-Deuce presentó, tendiéndole un puño.

-Nada más que el cielo-Dijo Naruto, golpeando el puño con la Gorgona.

-Guay-Deuce declaró.

-Entonces, ¿Naruto, juegas deportes en tu vieja escuela? -Preguntó Clawd, queriendo ver si podía reclutar a un nuevo para el ataúd.

-Bueno, jugué un poco de ataúd en cuando estuve en Scaris, pero tuve que abandonar porque se interpuso en mis estudios-Naruto respondió. Clawd asintió antes de notar el cartucho que se había quedado afuera y tuvo una idea.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué tal un partido rápido para ver qué tan bueno eres? -Clawd preguntó.

-Hmm, está bien, suena divertido-Naruto respondió.

\- ¡De acuerdo, tú contra mí! ¡Gana el Primero que obtiene tres puntos! -Dijo Clawd emocionado mientras agarraba el ataúd y entraba a la cancha junto con Naruto. Naruto luego se quitó su sudadera con capucha.

\- ¿Si alguien fuera tan amable? -Preguntó Naruto amablemente antes de que Clawdeen corriera y lo agarrara antes de correr hacia las gradas con todos los demás.

Mientras Naruto y Garra se estiraban, un olor llamó la atención de Clawdeen. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente del olor antes de mirar la sudadera con capucha de Naruto. Revisando su entorno para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, Clawdeen se llevó la sudadera con capucha a la cara y tomó una profunda inhalación antes de sonrojarse y suspirar soñadoramente.

\- "Definitivamente un alfa"-Clawdeen pensó para sus adentros.

Naruto y Garra pronto terminaron con su estiramiento y se prepararon para comenzar el combate.

\- ¿Estás listo? -Preguntó Garra mientras driblaba la pelota.

-Sí, pero ha pasado 800 años desde que jugué, así que estoy un poco oxidado-Naruto respondió.

-Entonces nunca me sacarás esta pelota-Clawd dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras ambos se atacaban el uno al otro.

Se pasaron el uno al otro y Clawd estaba claro para hacer un disparo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la pelota no estaba en su mano. Luego se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto hacer una canasta y atrapar el orbe hinchable antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Naruto luego comenzó a correr hacia el otro objetivo mientras Clawd corría hacia él. Naruto entonces golpeó la bola hacia abajo haciéndola volar alto en el aire, sorprendiendo a Garra, antes de saltar en el aire, atraparla y girar en el aire antes de arrojarla al cesto. Garra miró en estado de shock a la escena.

Mientras tanto, Frankie regresó después de cambiarse a su uniforme de líder de miedo y decir Naruto y Clawd en la cancha.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Frankie preguntó.

-Clawd quería ver cuán bueno era Naruto en ataúd, así que decidieron tener una partida rápida. Naruto ya hizo dos puntos, mientras que Clawd tiene cero. Un punto más y Naruto gana-Clawdeen explicó, causando que Frankie mirara el Dullahan en estado de shock. Clawd era el Mejor Jugador de la Escuela y Naruto le iba ganando con facilidad.

Clawd miró al Zorro frente a él, que en ese momento estaba goteando la pelota con una sonrisa de confianza. Clawd luego trató de robar el balón, pero Naruto pasó a su lado y corrió hacia la meta con Clawd justo sobre su cola. Naruto luego sorprendió al hombre lobo al detenerse frente a él y darle la espalda a la meta. Naruto hizo girar la pelota con los dedos antes de tirar la pelota hacia atrás dentro de la portería sin siquiera mirar para ganar el punto ganador.

-Heh, ¿Cuántos puntos estábamos buscando nuevamente, lo olvidé? -Preguntó Naruto al sorprendido hombre lobo.

-Uh, tres-Clawd respondió. "Tío, si está oxidado, odiaría ver recién engrasado-Dijo Clawd.

-Heh, buen juego-Dijo Naruto mientras él y Clawd se daban la mano.

-Sí, buen juego-Dijo Clawd.

-Hombre, fue genial. Debes unirte al equipo de ataúd-Deuce declaró mientras los demás caminaban hacia la cancha.

-No, gracias, si mi madre descubriera que me uní al equipo, ella me despellejaría vivo. Sin embargo, gracias por la oferta-Respondió Naruto, ganando un comprensivo asentimiento de la Gorgona.

-Eso fue Clawd. Nunca había visto a alguien con habilidades como esa-Dijo Clawdeen mientras le devolvía a Naruto su sudadera con capucha, haciendo que sus manos involuntariamente se tocasen, haciendo que Clawdeen se sonrojara.

-Aww, mi hermana pequeña está enamorada del Nuevo M-Ouch-Clawd gritó mientras Clawdeen tenía su pie plantado en el Sobre el suyo.

\- ¿Qué fue ese Clawd? -Preguntó Clawdeen con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

-N-nada Sis-Clawd respondió rápidamente.

-Es lo que pensaba-Clawdeen declaró, quitándole el pie del suyo.

Todos se rieron de las payasadas de los dos. Desconocido para cualquiera de ellos, sin embargo, estaban siendo observados por los mismos pares de ojos de antes, cada uno mirando a Naruto.

-"Fascinante, el zorro solo ha estado en Monster High un día y ya se unió a un grupo. Tal vez debería aprender más sobre él para poder hablar con él uno de estos días"-La persona en el respiradero pensó para sí misma mientras observaban a la rubia y garabateaban en un cuaderno.

-"Fue gracioso la forma en que jugó con Clawd de esa manera. Tal vez si me esfuerzo, podré hablar con él. Después de todo, si los hombres lobo me pueden encontrar, no tardarán demasiado en encontrarme a mí también _"-_ La persona en las sombras pensó para sí misma antes de desvanecerse fuera de la vista.

\- "¡El chico nuevo es una mina de oro! Si puedo descubrir más sobre él, ¡más monstruos se suscribirán al Chisme Fantasmatico y podré salvar mi sitio web! Hasta la próxima vez, Foxy" -La persona cuya cabeza sobresalía del techo pensó en sí misma antes de desaparecer a través de ella.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estornudó tres veces.

 _-"_ Qué Raro, o me estoy enfermando o alguien está hablando de mí"-Pensó Naruto antes de encogerse de hombros y sentarse en las gradas para ver a los monstruos practicar con todos los demás.

Desconocido para él, había otro par de ojos mirándolo, pero con pensamientos diferentes en mente.

\- "Entonces, ese es el chico nuevo del que tanto he oído hablar. Interesante" -La persona pensó antes de mirar a Frankie y sus amigos en la cancha y sonrió maliciosamente- "Heh, ten cuidado con Frankie, porque me acabo de ocurrir el plan perfecto para vengarte a ti y a tus amigos"

-Muy bien Chicas, empecemos-Dijo Cleo, recibiendo un asentimiento de los Chicas.

Cleo, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Frankie se colocaron en sus puestos mientras Ghoulia se mantenía al margen y comenzaba la música. Las Chicas pronto comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del clásico Monster High Fright Song. Mientras practicaban, Naruto y los demás estaban mirando desde las gradas. Naruto observó mientras realizaban todo tipo de giros, volteretas y danzas.

 _-_ "Hmm, no está mal. Su trabajo en equipo es perfecto, sus movimientos son contundentes y su rendimiento es excelente" -Naruto pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, durante la danza, las Chicas intentaban realizar un tipo de pirámide, pero cuando Draculaura intentó voltearse, ella falló y cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo, Draculaura se encontró en un fuerte par de brazos. Cuando Draculaura abrió los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con Naruto.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-S-Sí, gracias, pero ¿Cómo es que...-comenzó Draculaura, pero fue cortado por Naruto.

-Me muevo rápido-Dijo Naruto simplemente mientras la bajaba.

-De acuerdo, Chicas, creo que es suficiente práctica por un día-Cleo anunció, recibiendo asentimientos de todos ellos.

* * *

Más tarde, los muchachos continuaron para que pudieran prepararse para practicar el ataúd después de la escuela. Así que eso solo dejó a Naruto con el resto de los Chicas, que estaban alrededor del casillero de Cleo.

\- ¡Bien, demonios, hoy fue genial! Tengo que decir que me encantará aquí en Monster High-Dijo Naruto alegremente, haciendo sonreír a todos con sus palabras.

-Es genial escuchar a Naruto-Frankie dijo antes de sonrojarse-T-También...si tú...ya sabes...alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo...solo pregunta-Dijo Frankie tartamudeando.

-Heh, podría simplemente llevarte esa oferta a Frankie. Los veré a todos, mañana-Dijo Naruto mientras giraba y se alejaba saludando, sin darse cuenta de que Frankie y otras personas nunca apartaban la vista de su forma en retirada. Ellas notaron cómo Frankie tartamudeó mientras hablaba con Naruto y cómo ella nunca quitó sus ojos de su espalda cuando se fue.

\- "Chica, estás enamorada de Naruto"- Todas pensaron al unísono antes de que sonara la campana y se fueran a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto es visto caminando por la puerta de su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

\- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Estoy en casa! -Llamó Naruto.

No demasiado pronto había dicho eso, que un pequeño zorro de nueve colas de color anaranjado rojizo salió corriendo de la nada y comenzó a gritar de emoción cuando regresaron sus amos.

Naruto sonrió mientras se doblaba y comenzó a rascar al zorro detrás de la oreja, haciéndole ronronear.

-Heh, Hey Kurama, ¿me echas de menos? -Preguntó Naruto al ahora llamado Kurama.

Un minuto después, los padres de Naruto salieron de la cocina con una sonrisa feliz en sus caras.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en Monster High? -Minato preguntó.

Su padre, Minato Buena Sangre, es un hombre con piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro. Su ropa consistía en un traje de la época pre-victoriana de finales de la década de 1820.

Su mamá, Kushina Uzumaki, es un Kitsune con pelaje naranja rojizo, garras en sus manos y pies, ojos violetas y cabello largo y rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas con un broche para el cabello que separa el flequillo, y una pulsera en su mano izquierda. Su ropa consiste en una camisa azul y pantalones cortos negros debajo de un vestido moreno con un remolino rojo en el frente. Lo más notable de ella son las nueve colas que fluyen a sus espaldas.

-Fue genial. Realmente disfruté viendo cómo era la escuela y fue tan buena como dijiste que era. También hice algunos amigos-Naruto respondió felizmente.

-Eso es genial hijo-Kushina dijo, feliz de que a su hijo le gustara Monster High. Ahora vamos. La cena está casi lista-Dijo Kushina.

Naruto asintió antes de seguir a sus padres a la cocina, donde comenzaron a comer.

-Entonces Naruto, dijiste que hiciste algunos nuevos amigos. ¿Cómo son? -Kushina preguntó.

-Todos ellos son amables y muy positivos. Heh, también creo que ganaré más en cuestión de días-Respondió Naruto, haciendo sonreír a sus padres con un pensamiento en sus mentes.

\- "Por supuesto que lo harás, ¡eres Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki!"-Sus Padres penaron sonriendo.

Más tarde, Naruto había terminado de cenar y se fue a su habitación con Kurama y Obscurité siguiéndolo de cerca. Mientras Naruto se acuesta en su cama acariciando a su pequeño zorro, su mente vagabundea hacia Frankie.

-"Hombre, no solo era genial hoy, sino también Frankie. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y no pude quitarle los ojos de encima una vez. Tal vez ella es la indicada. No sé, pero como dijo un hombre sabio y pervertido, solo el tiempo lo dirá" -Pensó Naruto antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Naruto es visto caminando con su agenda en la mano para su primera clase del día, Clawculus con el Sr. Mummy.

Naruto encontró la habitación y entró. Miró a su alrededor y tomó nota de algunos de los monstruos en la habitación, un muñeco vudú viviente, una cíclope hablando con un minotauro y un cierto hombre lobo y zombi saludándolo con la mano.

Naruto sonrió antes de caminar hacia Clawdeen y Ghoulia.

-Hola, Clawdeen, Ghoulia- Naruto saludó amablemente.

-Hola Naruto, me gustaría verte aquí. ¿Supongo que eso significa que tienes esta clase primero? -Clawdeen le preguntó a su compañero canino.

-Sí, parece que sí-Naruto respondió con un asentimiento-Entonces, ¿Quiénes son algunos de los muchachos aquí? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, el muñeco vudú es Hoodude Voodoo-Dijo Clawdeen, señalando a esa persona-Luego están Iris Clops y su Novio Manny Taur-Dijo Clawdeen señalando a la pareja.

Naruto se volvió hacia los monstruos, pero cuando se giró completamente, Manny se volvió hacia él antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran más abajo de su rostro, el remolino "rojo" en la camisa de Naruto. Los ojos de Manny se volvieron rojos con una expresión de enojo en su rostro cuando detuvo su pie.

-UH oh-Dijo Clawdeen, causando que Naruto la mirara confundido.

-Uh oh? ¿Por qué UH oh? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Uuuugggghh-Ghoulia respondió.

-Entonces odia el rojo. ¿Qué tiene que hacer eso...con...migo-Preguntó Naruto antes de que sus ojos bajaran por su camisa hacia el remolino rojo-Oh, ya veo-Dijo Naruto. En ese momento, Manny atacó a Naruto con un rugido.

\- ¡Rrraaaa, yo odio el rojo! -Gritó Manny mientras corría directo hacia Naruto con una furia ciega, literalmente.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo antes de que Manny corriera directamente hacia él, haciendo que todos en la habitación se cubrieran los ojos justo cuando se escuchaba un fuerte golpe. Clawdeen se cubrió los ojos con las manos, temiendo que lo peor le acabara de pasar a la rubia. En ese momento, escuchó a la gente en la sala jadear ante algo, aclarando lo que había ocurrido.

\- "Naruto, por favor, estate bien, por favor, estate bien, por favor, estate bien"-Clawdeen coreó en su mente mientras descubría sus ojos, solo para jadear al verla frente a ella.

Naruto estaba de pie, perfectamente sano e ileso, encima de Manny, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con su brazo izquierdo sostenido a la espalda y un Estoque en el cuello cortesía de Naruto.

-En primer lugar, fue bastante grosero atacar a alguien por el simple hecho de llevar algo rojo. En segundo lugar, he puesto antes monstruos más grandes y malos. Por lo tanto, sugiero que no intentes esto conmigo otra vez. ¿De acuerdo, amigo? -Preguntó Naruto amablemente, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Manny.

-Ow, está bien, está bien! ¡Lo siento, solo déjame ir! ¡Tío! -Gritó Manny mientras abofeteaba su mano libre en el suelo.

\- "¡Él es fuerte!" -Todos en la sala pensaron al unísono, a excepción de Ghoulia quien estaba tratando de descubrir cómo él podía poner a alguien como Manny en el suelo sin sudar nada y también de donde vino el sable.

Ella vio detenidamente el Estoque que tenía Naruto en la mano y tenía que admitir que era hermoso. El Estoque era bastante largo. Su funda y mango tienen un diseño de rayas verticales de color oscuro claro. La empuñadura era dorada y está adornada con varios anillos y flores talladas (1). Cuando entro no lo tenía, ¿De dónde lo saco? Ella se lo preguntaría después.

-Está bien, te dejaré ir, pero tienes que prometerme que no me volverás a atacar así. ¿Trato? - Preguntó Naruto.

-Trato- Manny dijo sin dudarlo. Naruto soltó el brazo del minotauro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Heh, lo siento por ese hombre-Naruto se disculpó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Está bien, fue totalmente mi culpa, pero ¿cómo hiciste eso? -Manny preguntó.

-Bueno, en mi antigua escuela, tomé clases de artes marciales en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que defenderme-Naruto respondió casualmente.

Todos en la sala asintieron con la cabeza porque era de Japón. Después de todo, Jinafire es de China y tomó clases de artes marciales allí antes de irse a Monster High.

\- ¿Uuggghh Uuuggghhhh? –Pregunto Ghoulia.

-Oh, esto-Dijo Naruto sujetando su espada-Es Durandal. Cuando estaba en Scaris mi padre me la dio, entonces tome clases de Esgrima-Respondio Naruto-

\- ¿Uuggghh? –Pregunto Ghoulia.

\- ¿Qué en donde la tenía? Use Fūinjutsu que significa "Técnicas de Sellado" Es Magia Kitsune que permite guardar cosas en objetos u personas con un sello. Mantengo a Durandal sellada en este sello-Dijo Naruto bajándose un poco la camisa mostrando un sello que tenía en la base del cuello.

En ese momento, el Sr. Mummy entró con algunos libros de matemáticas bajo el brazo con una taza de café en la mano.

-De acuerdo, todos, por favor tomen sus asientos para que podamos comenzar la clase-El Sr. Mummy dijo mientras comenzaba a pelear en la pizarra.

Todos tomaron sus asientos, con Naruto sentado al lado de Clawdeen, quien lo miró con un rubor con un pensamiento en mente.

\- "Presencia de Alfa, velocidad imposible, fuerza y habilidad. ¿Qué más puede pedir en un Monstruo?"-pensó Clawdeen viendo en Naruto.

* * *

Más tarde después de la clase, Naruto, Clawdeen y Ghoulia encontraron a sus amigos de pie alrededor del casillero de Draculaura.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo fue tu primera clase de Historia? Frankie preguntó.

Naruto sonrió y estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una excitada Clawdeen.

\- ¡Deberías haber estado ahí! Naruto acababa de entrar a la habitación y nos estaba preguntando a Ghoulia y a mí sobre los otros monstruos, cuando de repente, Manny ve el remolino rojo en la camisa de Naruto y lo ataca como un tren-Dijo Clawdeen, dejando que la primera parte se hundiera para divertirse mientras sus amigas se quedaban sin aliento.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -Todos gritaron con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Heh, relájense, esa es la mejor parte. De todos modos, lo siguiente que vemos es que Naruto está parado sobre un Manny inmovilizado con su brazo sujeto a su espalda y una Espada en su cuello-Clawdeen terminó con una gran sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa en todas sus caras.

-Ghoulia, ¿Es esto cierto? -Cleo preguntó con incredulidad.

-Uuugggghhhhh hhhggh-Ghoulia respondió con un movimiento de cabeza para confirmar la historia. Todas estaban sorprendidas y todavía estaban procesando la historia, hasta que Frankie hablo.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que estás bien, Naruto-Dijo Frankie.

-Heh, gracias Frankie. De todos modos, tengo que prepararme para ir a mi próxima clase-Dijo Naruto, sacando su agenda y leyéndolo-Lenguajes muertos con el señor Rotter. Huh, creo que he oído hablar de él desde ayer, pero no recuerdo de cuándo-Dijo Naruto.

-Oh, Abbey y yo tenemos la misma clase en este período. Nos vemos allí, Naruto-Frankie dijo mientras ella y Abbey lo saludaban con la mano y se marchaban después de recibir un asentimiento del pelirrojo, quien se fue a su casillero.

-Entonces cuéntanos más sobre lo que pasó entre Naruto y Manny-Draculaura le dijo a Clawdeen después de que sus amigos se fueran.

Más tarde, Naruto encontró la clase del Sr. Rotter y entró. Al entrar, vio a Frankie y Abbey sonriéndole. Mirando a su alrededor de nuevo, el Kitsune vio a tres Chicas Gatas sentados en el fondo de la sala con dos de ellos obviamente gemelos y el otro con pelaje naranja con rayas negras. Mirando más de cerca, Naruto pudo verla dando una sonrisa salvaje que no le gustó.

-"Algo me dice que ella va a ser un problema. Tal vez debería vigilarla" -Pensó Naruto antes de que alguien tosiera.

Naruto se giró para ver quién tosió y se congeló de miedo. De pie frente a él estaba el señor Rotter, que le estaba mirando con desagrado.

-"¡Oh mierda, ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Él fue el maestro en la Biblioteca que le cayó mi Cabeza! Por favor, ¡Que no que me reconozca!" -Naruto gritó en su mente, sudando balas.

-Eres el nuevo estudiante, ¿sí? -El señor Rotter preguntó, haciendo que Frankie se preocupara por Naruto.

-S-sí señor, soy yo, Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki-Naruto respondió con miedo.

\- ¿Es eso correcto? En ese caso, le he echado el ojo, señor Buena Sangre. Ahora, tome asiento-El Sr. Rotter dijo y vio como Naruto asentía y caminaba hacia el asiento vacío detrás de Frankie antes de volver al tablero.

-Bueno, no es mi mejor primera impresión-Naruto suspiró, haciendo reír a Frankie.

-Tal vez no, pero míralo de esta manera, podría haber sido peor-Dijo Frankie, obteniendo una sonrisa de la rubia.

-Heh, sí, creo que tienes razón, Frankie-Dijo Naruto antes de que ambos se voltearan hacia el tablero, sin darse cuenta de que cierto Chica Gata los estaba mirando.

\- "Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Miss Stiches y Foxy se están acercando más rápido de lo que pensaba. Oh, cuando ponga en práctica mi plan, me encantará ver el absoluto dolor de angustia en su rostro" -Toralei pensó siniestramente.

* * *

(1) Es la Espada de Cavendish Durandal.

* * *

Harem de Naruto:

* * *

 **Twyla:** La Hija de Boogey Man o mejor conocido como "El Coco"

 **Kiyomi Haunterly:** La hija del Noppera-bō o fantasma japonés sin rostro.

 **Rochelle Goyle** : Gárgola.

 **Abbey Bominable:** La Hija del Yeti.

 **Clawdeen Wolf** : Mujer Loba.

 **Frankie Stein** : La hija del Monstruo de Frankenstein.

 **Ghoulia Yelps** : Zombie.

 **Jinafire Long** : Dragona.

 **Operetta:** La hija del Fantasma de la Ópera.

 **Sirena Von Boo:** Hibrida de Fantasma (Padre) y de Sirena (Madre).

 **Robecca Steam:** Un robot impulsado por vapor creado hace cien años por el famoso científico Hexiciah Steam.

 **Spectra Vondergeist:** Fantasma.

 **Toralei Stripe** : Mujer Gato.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Segundo Capitulo de mi Nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. Si tienen una sugerencia para el Harem coméntenlo, recuerden, Solo Solteras. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Diego** : Gracias, Me alegra que te guste.

 **Master Ryu Shiro:** Gracias. Seguiré tus consejos, y lo de "No escribes solo por tu gusto, lo haces también para compartir tus gustos con los demás" Si es cursi, pero es bueno.

-Este Capítulo abra mucha comedia en él.

-En Parte Lo base en un Capitulo del Manga "Monster Musume" Si lo conocen entonces encontraran algo de similitud.

-El Titulo es en parte Spoiler de lo que va a pasar.

-Una Cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en los capítulos anteriores, Naruto cuando habla tiene un acento francés.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Normie/Monstruo.

-"Pensamiento Normie/Monstruo".

- **Habla de Ser Muy poderoso y gigantesco. (Ej. El Kraken o Kurama)**.

 **\- "Pensamiento de Ser Muy poderoso y gigantesco" (Ej. El Krakken o Kurama)**.

* * *

 **Monster High: El Zorro Sin Cabeza"  
"Capítulo III"  
"Nuevos Monstruos y ¿En Dónde está mi Cabeza?"**

* * *

Monster High.

* * *

Mientras la clase continuaba, Naruto tuvo la más extraña sensación de que lo estaban viendo de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, pero vio que nadie lo miraba. Todos escuchaban al Sr. Rotter mientras escribía en su pizarra. Naruto miró a su alrededor nuevamente, pero no vio nada.

-"Extraño, sé que nadie me mira, pero mis instintos dicen lo contrario"-Naruto pensó para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente desde el respiradero del fondo de la sala.

Dentro del respiradero, Twyla la Hija del Coco había estado siguiendo y anotando cosas sobre Naruto desde el comienzo del primer período. No sabía por qué estaba tan fascinada con él, pero siguió con lo que le decía su instinto.

-"El Kitsune/Dullahan conocido como Naruto parece detenerse ocasionalmente en cualquier actividad en la que ya esté involucrado y comenzar a observar su entorno, como un animal atento a cualquier depredador, interesante"-Pensó Twyla, sin notar un par de ojos rojos y rajados que la miraban desde atrás.

- **Sabes, también se considera espeluznante cuando acechas a alguien** -Una voz áspera pero pequeña dijo, sorprendiendo a Jane sin pensar.

Se dio vuelta y vio a un pequeño zorro con ojos enrojecidos, rojos, pelaje anaranjado rojizo y nueve colas, mirándola con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- ¡No soy una acosadora! -Twyla le gritó silenciosamente al zorro, sobresaltándolo.

\- **¡Espera, puedes entenderme!?** -El zorro gritó de sorpresa.

-Sí, puedo comunicarme con animales- Twyla respondió-De todos modos, ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Twyla al Zorro.

- **Mi nombre es Kurama, el zorro mascota de Naruto** -Kurama respondió antes de que algo viniera a él- **¡E- ¡Espera, no cambies de tema! ¿Por qué estás acechando a mi maestro**? –Grito Kurama.

-Un placer conocerte Kurama, mi nombre es Twyla y no lo estoy acechando. Lo estoy observando porque soy demasiado tímida con otras personas para hablar con ellos-Twyla respondió.

- **Ya veo, bueno, eso explica mucho, pero sigo pensando que estás acechando** -Kurama dijo, haciendo que Twyla pareciera avergonzada.

-Lo siento, sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, pero observar a los demás es lo que me hace sentir cómodo, pero ayer, cuando Naruto llegó a Monster High, no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mí que quería saber más. sobre él- Twyla explicó.

- **Ah, ahora veo por qué lo seguías-** Kurama dijo con maliciosa sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de Jane- **Estás enamorado de él** -Dijo Kurama para el sonrojo de Twyla.

\- ¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser. Solo quiero aprender más sobre él. No puedo enamorarme de alguien a primera vista, ¿verdad? –Twyla Pregunto, sin creer lo que acaba de decir el zorro.

- **Heheh, digas lo que digas. Cuando estés listo para dejar de observar y admitirlo para que puedas conocerlo en persona, ya sabes dónde buscarme** -Kurama dijo mientras giraba y se dirigía hacia el respiradero, dejando a Twyla con sus pensamientos hasta que sonó la campana y Twyla siguió a Naruto mientras salía por la puerta con Frankie y Abbey.

Mientras Naruto caminaba con Frankie y Abbey, notaron que muchos de los iCoffin (1) de la gente se apagaban hasta que también les iba bien a ellos. Frankie y Abbey los abrieron y vieron que era del Chisme Fantasmal. Se sorprendieron al ver una foto de Naruto derribando a Manny y leyendo lo que decía el texto.

-"De esta forma, el nuevo Monstruo en la escuela derrota a Manny Taur en un forcejeo más rápido que este reportero podría ver. En otra historia, el nuevo Monstruo se está volviendo muy popular entre todos las Chicas en la escuela. Parece que Monster High tiene un verdadero hombre de damas dentro de sus muros" -Frankie leyó en voz alta, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara por lo que estaba implícito sobre él.

\- ¡¿Q-Que? Espera un momento, en primer lugar, el asunto con Manny no fue una pelea, ¡era solo que yo no me lastimaba! ¡Segundo, no soy un hombre de señoras! Solo soy un tipo agradable, ¡eso es todo! -Exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

"Esto puede ser, pero no hay muchos chicos en Monster High aquí-Abbey dijo.

'Sí, y el hecho de que eres caliente y desinteresado es una ventaja añadida'. Frankie pensó con un rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, apareció un Chica Gata con sus amigos de la nada.

-Bueno, hola guapo-Toralei ronroneó mientras Purrsephone y Meowlody se agarraban a los brazos de Naruto, haciendo que Frankie y Abbey los fulminaran con la mirada.

-Toralei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Frankie preguntó, ocultando su enojo por la gata y sus amigas.

-No mucho, solo saludando al chico nuevo. ¿Por qué hay un problema con eso? -Toralei preguntó con una sonrisa, amando las miradas de celos en las caras de Frankie y Abbey

-No, en absoluto-Frankie respondió, tratando de ocultar sus celos.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Ahora, ¿lo era? Oh sí, soy Toralei Stripe y los que están en tus brazos son Purrsephone y Meowlody. Estábamos caminando cuando notamos a este zorro realmente guapo por el rabillo del ojo- Toralei dijo mientras ella y sus amigas se frotaban sobre Naruto, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

-Uh, gracias-Naruto dijo nerviosamente, no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la situación.

-De nada. De todos modos, solo quería presentarme y decirte que, si alguna vez quieres salir con alguien más guay que esos dos perdedores detrás de ti y sus amigos, búscame-Toralei dijo mientras ella y sus amigos se marcharon.

-Bueno, eso fue raro-Dijo Naruto antes de volverse hacia Frankie y Abbey- ¿Amiga tuya? –Pregunto Naruto.

-No, digamos que nosotros y Toralei no nos llevamos bien-Frankie respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia sus casilleros de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad? Ella no parece tan mala-Dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada.

-Estarías equivocado al decir que Naruto. Toralei es una Gata egoísta y confabulador que se aprovecha de los demás para obtener lo que quiere-Explicó Abbey.

-Ella tiene razón, Naruto. De hecho, cuando Abbey llegó por primera vez a Monster High, ella y yo nos metimos en problemas por algo que comenzó Toralei- Frankie explicó, recordando cuando ella y Abbey tuvieron que pasar el resto de la jornada escolar juntas.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, es algo inesperado de escuchar-Dijo Naruto antes de volverse hacia Abbey-Y Abbey, no sabía que eras nueva en Monster High-Dijo Naruto.

-Esto es cierto, pero cuando Abbey llegó por primera vez tuvo dificultades para hacer amigos y temía que nunca hiciera nada. Eso es hasta que Frankie y Abbey tuvieron que pasar el resto de la jornada escolar entre ellos y evitar que Toralei se avergonzara. nuestros amigos, Frankie y Abbey se hicieron amigos-Abbey explicó, sonriendo a Frankie que lo devolvió.

-Es grandioso escuchar a Abbey. Tengo que decir que estaba un poco preocupado por hacerme amigos cuando llegué aquí, pero gracias a Frankie, mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron como si no fueran nada-Dijo Naruto, sonriendo a Frankie.

-B-Bueno, no era nada Naruto, de verdad. Me encanta ayudarte. Me refiero a los demás. Me encanta ayudar a los demás-Frankie dijo, sonrojándose como loca por lo que casi dijo.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Abbey notó el tartamudeo en las palabras de sus amigos y sonrió.

\- "Entonces, Frankie realmente está enamorado de Naruto, ¡esto es genial! Pero, ¿por qué Abbey siente tristeza en su corazón por esto? Abbey debería estar feliz por su amiga, pero..."- Abbey se detuvo, mirando a Naruto- "Abbey no puede detener este sentimiento en su corazón por su amigo astuto. Tal vez Abbey debería preguntarle a uno de sus amigos sobre esto"-Pensó Abbey.

Mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo, ninguno de ellos notó una mano fantasmal con un iCoffin que aparecía dentro de un casillero abierto desde su derecha y tomaba una foto de ellos antes de desaparecer.

Naruto y Frankie, después de que Abbey se fuera a buscar su casillero, pronto llegaron a sus casilleros y se dieron cuenta de que sus casilleros estaban uno al lado del otro.

-Hey, genial, no sabía que nuestros casilleros estaban uno al lado del otro-Dijo Naruto mientras abría su casillero.

-Lo sé, no sabía eso hasta ahora-Frankie dijo mientras abría su propio casillero.

-Bueno, supongo que eso solo significa que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos-Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Gracias Naruto-Frankie dijo antes de pensar en algo-Dime Naruto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Frankie.

-Claro, dispara-Naruto respondió.

-Me preguntaba, si no vas a ponerte algo más tarde, si podría ir a tu casa más tarde-Frankie preguntó, tratando de no desmayarse por lo que estaba preguntando.

-Heh, seguro. Incluso puedes preguntarles a tus amigos si quieren venir también- Naruto respondió.

-Bueno lo haré-Dijo Frankie mientras animaba mentalmente.

-De todos modos, nos vemos más tarde. Tengo Biteology junto con el Sr. Hackington-Dijo Naruto, saludando a Frankie con ella haciendo lo mismo.

Mientras Naruto caminaba, sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Miró a su alrededor por un segundo, pero vio que solo él estaba en el pasillo en ese momento. Sin embargo, decidió confiar en sus instintos y olió el aire un poco. Luego se puso serio y se volvió hacia una sombra hecha por la esquina de una pared.

-Quien sea que salgas, sé que estás allí-Dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos y esperando pacientemente.

No tuvo que esperar hasta que una hermosa niña surgió de la nada desde las sombras y miró a Naruto tímidamente.

-De acuerdo, no sé quién eres o por qué me estás siguiendo, pero te agradecería si te detuvieras- Dijo Naruto, tratando de no ser grosero. Después de todo, probablemente había una razón por la cual esta chica lo estaba siguiendo.

-Lo siento, es solo que soy tímido y no soy bueno para hacer las primeras impresiones. Quería saludarte, realmente lo hice, pero no pude pensar en nada que te dijera-La chica explicó, frotándose el brazo avergonzada.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puedo ayudarte con eso. Solo camina hacia alguien y preséntate a ellos, así. Soy Naruto Buena Sangre Uzumaki y tú- Preguntó Naruto.

-Encantado de conocerte, Naruto, mi nombre es Twyla, hija del Coco-El ahora llamado Twyla presentó.

-Heh, ves. Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? De todos modos, Twyla, fue un placer conocerte, pero realmente tengo que ir a clase-Naruto dijo amablemente.

-Tú y yo ambos. Vas a Biteology también, ¿verdad? Yo también-Twyla dijo, queriendo hablar con él un poco más.

\- ¿De verdad? Bien, entonces, es mejor que nos apuremos antes de llegar tarde. No me quedaría bien en mi libreta de calificaciones que llegué tarde a clase en mi segundo día de escuela-Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de Twyla antes de que corrieran por el pasillo.

-Oh, vaya, este Naruto va a salvar mi sitio web con todos los chismes jugosos que me está dando y tal vez cuando tenga la oportunidad, le pediré salir-Un cierto fantasma se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba cómo los dos se sonrojaban con sus últimas palabras.

Más tarde, Naruto y Twyla llegaron a Biteology. Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos a la vista de varios otros estudiantes. Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos de sus amigos como Lagoona, Cleo y Deuce, todos sonriéndole. Mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor, vio a una niña dragón con escamas amarillas mirándolo con una mirada impresionada, una niña robótica de piel bronce con cabello negro azulado y una niña verde con cabello rosa. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que todos eran muy atractivos, pero sus pensamientos pronto se detuvieron cuando el maestro habló.

-Bien, qué bueno que te unas a nosotros dos y solo diez segundos antes de la campana-El Sr. Hack dijo-Ahora toma asiento para que podamos comenzar-Dijo El Sr. Hack.

Naruto y Twyla asintieron y rápidamente tomaron sus asientos, justo entre Deuce y Lagoona. El Sr. Hack asintió con satisfacción antes de caminar hacia una mesa cubierta por una gran lona.

-La clase de la lección de hoy irá en sus registros permeables. El incumplimiento de dicha lección le costará un mil por ciento de su calificación-El Sr. Hack comenzó, pero se detuvo para darle a Lagoona una mirada petulante, preocupándola- ¡Ahora, nuestra lección es diseccionar ranas! -Terminó con una risa de científico loco mientras, revelando una gran cantidad de ranas de tres ojos dentro de jarras.

\- "Hombre, este tipo está más lleno de sí mismo que mi antiguo profesor, Orochimaru. Quiero decir, ¿era realmente necesario el científico loco?" -Pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor antes de darse cuenta de que Lagoona estaba temblando-Oye, ¿estás bien, Lagoona? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No, no estos. No puedo diseccionar a mis Amiguitos. Si lo hiciera, sería como si yo disecara a los de mi clase. Pero si no lo hago, mi calificación en esta clase se reducirá. Oh, Naruto, qué ¿Yo lo hago? -Preguntó Lagoona desesperadamente mientras el Sr. Hack comenzaba a repartir las ranas.

Naruto pensó por un minuto antes de sonreír y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Lagoona.

-No te preocupes, Lagoona, solo déjamelo a mí-Dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Lagoona antes de que ella lo viera sacar algo de su sudadera con capucha.

Muy pronto, el Sr. Hack colocó una rana en los escritorios de todos y estaba a punto de comenzar a abrir su rana, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto abrió un recipiente de algún tipo y roció parte de él en el tarro de las ranas, que con gusto comió.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo a Lagoona antes de levantar su mano, llamando la atención del Sr. Hack.

\- ¿Qué es Uzumaki? ¿No ves que estamos a punto de comenzar la lección? - El Sr. Hack preguntó con irritación al ser interrumpido.

-Lo siento, es solo que necesito usar el baño, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llegar a él desde aquí-Naruto respondió tímidamente. El Sr. Hack gruñó ante su respuesta infantil, pero se calmó antes de señalar a Lagoona.

-Usted, Sra. Blue. Ayude al Sr. Uzumaki a encontrar el baño y luego regrese-El Sr. Hack ordenó y observó mientras ella asentía y se iba con Naruto, sin que nadie notara que la rana en el tarro de Naruto se expandía con lo que parecía ser gasolina.

Fuera de la habitación, Naruto caminó unos pasos con Lagoona desde la puerta antes de tirarla a una esquina, haciéndola jadear.

-Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Lagoona preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ayudando a tus hermanos Rana. Sé que lamentaré lo que hice más tarde, pero valió la pena- Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ...? -Comenzó Lagoona, pero fue interrumpida por lo que parecía un pedo, un vidrio de frenado muy grande.

Lagoona volvió a mirar la habitación y vio a los estudiantes salir de la puerta gritando, seguidos de todas las ranas que estaban en frascos, con gas saliendo de la habitación que Lagoona podía ver desde, apestaba como loco. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto, que estaba en el suelo riendo como loco.

-Ajajajaja, oh hombre, ¡eso fue demasiado bueno! -Naruto se rio.

-Eso que le diste a la rana, ¿Qué fue lo que les diste? -Preguntó Lagoona, tratando de no caerse y comenzar a reírse.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, el Sr. Hack salió, con aspecto atontado.

-Clase Cancelada-El Sr. Hack dijo simplemente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

TimeSkip: Una Semana Después.

* * *

En cierta casa que era muy grande, con mucho equipamiento científico y cada cierto tiempo salio un pequeño rayo. En el ático que era una Habitación también tenía muchas maquinas, en el centro estaba una Mesa de Quirófano y había un cuerpo en ella. De repente un Reloj Cucú sonó y de él salio el Pájaro.

Cuando salio se produjo una Descarga Eléctrica que ajito la habitación y encendió las maquinas, unas máquinas comenzaron a generar electrizad y transferirla a otra que aumento la potencia. Esta máquina paso la energía a una Bobina de Tesla que lanzo un poderoso al cuerpo que estaba en la mesa. El cuerpo al recibir la descarga se ajito y después de unos momentos comenzó a moverse

El cuerpo se levantó bostezando y estirándose. Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue al baño seguida por unos ratones que tenían artículos para arreglarse el cabello y maquillaje. Cuando salio del Baño se revelo que era Frankie, ya arreglada y preparada para ir a la Escuela.

-Que bien me siento-Dijo Frankie-Bueno a ir a la Escuela-Dijo Frankie saliendo de su cuarto.

* * *

Monster High.

* * *

En Monster High estaban Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Frankie, Abbey, Deuce, Clawd, Gil y Lagoona hablando frente del Casillero de Frankie. Estaban hablando cosas triviales como: Como les fue en la clase, Que harán después de clases, Hicieron la terea, Etc. Cosas triviales de cualquier adolescente. Hasta que vieron el Cuerpo de Naruto sin su cabeza corriendo hacia ellos. Frankie se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-Naruto, ¿En dónde está tu cabeza? –Pregunto Frankie y vieron que el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a agitar los brazos de manera frenética. Frankie se acercó y le agarro los brazos y dijo.

-Cálmate, Te vez peor que un Hombre Lobo en una Veterinaria-Dijo Frankie y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Sin ofender-Dijo Frankie viendo a Clawd y a Clawdeen.

-No importa-Dijeron los Hermanos Wolf.

-Espera, ¿Cómo le entenderemos si no puede hablar? –Pregunto Draculaura. Ghoulia se le vino una idea, saco un block de notas de su bolso y se dio a Naruto.

-Ghouuanrrr-Dijo Ghoulia.

-Gran Idea, Solo escribe lo que tienes que decirnos-Dijo Cleo y vieron que Naruto comenzó a escribir. Naruto mostró lo que escribió y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza. La letra de Naruto era pésima, estaba chueca y casi no se entendía.

-Creo que dice "Ayúdenme, Perdí mi Cabeza"-Dijo Lagoona intentando descifrar lo que escribió Naruto y Naruto alzo el pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué su letra es tan mala? –Pregunto Deuce.

-El Vivió la mitad de su vida en Spookyoto y en Scaris. Escribió Japones y francés toda su vida, apenas está aprendiendo escribir español-Dijo Gil.

-Yo tuve el mismo problema-Dijo Abbey. Vieron que Naruto comenzó a Escribir de nuevo y lo mostro ahora.

-Creo que dice "Rápido Ayúdenme, Necesito ayuda para encontrar mi Cabeza"-Dijo Draculaura leyendo lo que escribió Naruto.

-Está bien, amigo. ¿En dónde fue que la dejaste? –Pregunto Clawd. Naruto comenzó a escribir de nuevo y vieron lo qu escribió.

\- "No sé, tuve un pequeño problema antes y salio volando" Eso dice-Dijo Cleo leyendo lo que escribió Naruto.

\- ¿No puedes sentir en donde está tu? Yo puedo hacerlo con mis partes-Pregunto Frankie y para demostrar su punto se sacó una mano. Naruto escribió y lo mostro.

\- "Más o Menos, Puedo sentirla, pero no sé exactamente donde está. Lo que sé es que esta dentro del terreno de la escuela" Eso dice, creo-Dijo Abbey.

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos que buscar una Cabeza que está dentro de la escuela que es gigante y no sabemos su ubicación exacta mientras que el que nos guía no puede hablar y es difícil entender su letra? –Pregunto Clawd.

-Si/"Si"-Dijeron todos, en caso de Naruto escribió.

-Genial-Dijo Deuce y luego pregunto- ¿En dónde empezamos? –Pregunto Deuce.

Naruto comenzó a escribir nuevamente e incluso trazo algo. Para ser un tipo de Mapa de la Escuela, estaba bien hecho y se podría entender bien. No se podría decir lo mismo de la letra, es ilegible y bastante pésima.

\- "Trace un mapa de la escuela, marcaremos los lugares que hemos ido y no había nada" Eso dice-Dijo Cleo.

-Ya veo, Que comience la búsqueda-Dijo Frankie y comenzaron a buscar la cabeza perdida.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Todos fueron a varias partes de la escuela, es Salón de Ciencia, La Biblioteca, El Aula 05, la Cafetería, pero no encontraron nada. Incluso se perdieron, cuando vieron las direcciones escritas de Naruto las confundieron, iban al Aula 09, pero creyeron que decía Piscina y fueron a ella. Al parecer Naruto les estaba dando indicaciones en donde sentía que estaba su cabeza, pero su letra no era buena y casi no la entendían.

Ahora mismo estaban descansando en el Patio de la Escuela. No habían encontrado nada, le preguntaron a los demás, pero ellos tampoco vieron la Cabeza de Naruto. Los demás deprimidos eran Naruto y Frankie. Naruto por haber encontrado su cabeza y Frankie por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo (#Amor Platónico).

-Naruto, Siento no haber podido ayudarte-Dijo Frankie poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- "No te preocupes, Hiciste lo que pudiste"-Escribió Naruto.

Vieron pasar a cierta chica que reconocieron. Su ropa era una mezcla de elementos modernos y clásicos más antiguos. Ella tiene el cabello largo y rosado con rayas pálidas de color verde azulado que lo atraviesan. Su cara es muy parecida a un animal, completa con grandes ojos rosados y una gran nariz. Ella tiene garras en las manos, pequeñas alas de piedra y orejas en forma de alas en la parte superior de su cabeza. También parecía estar hecha completamente de piedra. Ella era Rochelle Goyle, Una Gárgola y Estudiante de Intercambio de Scaris que venía de la Escuela Granite City High para Gárgolas.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué están deprimidos? –Pregunto Rochelle con su acento francés. Que también lo tenía Naruto.

-Es porque estábamos buscando la Cabeza de Naruto y no la pudimos encontrar-Dijo Clawdeen.

-Si, como no puede hablar le pedimos que escriba, pero casi no sabe escribir español y nos perdimos con sus indicaciones-Dijo Clawd, que recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana.

-Pobres, ¿Hay algo en el cual pueda ayudarlos? –Preguntó Rochelle. Ghoulia se le vio una idea en la mente y dijo.

-Uuuugghh-Dijo Ghoulia.

-Buena idea Ghoulia. Rochelle, Hablas francés, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Frankie

-Oui, Nací y Crecí en Scaris, Claro que puedo-Dijo Rochelle. Frankie dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto y dijo

-Tú también, verdad-Pregunto Frankie y Naruto escribió "Si"-Esa es nuestra solución. Naruto escribiera en francés y Rochelle lo traducirá, asi podremos comunicarnos mejor-Dijo Frankie

-Si es por amigo, por supuesto que voy ayudar en lo que pueda-Dijo Rochelle y Naruto comenzó a escribir. Esta vez nadie entendió lo que decía, pero la letra era hermosa. Decía "Je peux enfin communiquer sans erreurs".

-Dice "Por fin puedo comunicarme sin errores"-Tradujo Rochelle.

-Qu bien, ahora podemos guiarnos sin errores-Dijo Frankie feliz y luego dijo-Naruto, indícanos donde ir-Dijo Frankie y Naruto escribió.

-Dice "Al Aula 07, sentí mi Cabeza cerca de haya"-Tradujo Rochelle.

-Directo al Aula 07-Dijo Clawdeen y partieron a esa aula.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Unos Minutos Después llegaron al Aula 07 y la revisaron. Luego fueron a las cercanas y también las revisaron, pero no encontraron nada.

\- ¿En dónde estará tu cabeza? –Pregunto Clawd. Naruto escribió y Rochelle tradujo.

\- "Esta cerca, la siento" Eso dice-Dijo Rochelle traduciendo. Clawdeen le llego un Olor y dijo.

-Oigan, Estoy oliendo el Olor de Naruto para haya-Dijo Clawdeen y a punto a su izquierda. En donde apunto era el Teatro de la Escuela.

\- ¿El Teatro? ¿Cómo llegaste allí? –Dijo Cleo. Naruto escribió.

\- "Ni idea, aun me pierdo en esta escuela. Tal vez pasaba por aquí y llego de alguna manera haya"-Tradujo Rochelle.

Todos entraron al Teatro y Buscaron la Cabeza de Naruto. Revisaron los asientos, la parte de atrás y el Escenario, pero no encontraron nada hasta que oyeron una Voz.

\- ¡Oigan, Aquí Arriba! –La Voz venia de Arriba y todos alzaron sus Cabezas. Vieron que era la Cabeza de Naruto que estaba colgada de una cuerda, eso era ridículo. En primer lugar ¿Cómo llego hasta haya arriba? Solo era una Cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta haya arriba? –Pregunto Deuce.

-No tengo la menor idea…esperan un Momento ¡Bájenme de aquí de una buena vez! ¡Odio las Alturas! –Grito Naruto.

-Espera un rato, ya buscamos la escalera-Dijo Frankie y fueron a buscar una Escalera.

Minutos después pudieron bajar la Cabeza de Naruto de haya arriba. La colocaron en su cuerpo y esta se ajustó.

-Mucho mejor-Dijo Naruto ajustándose la Cabeza y pregunto- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Llevo esperando ayuda como por 2 horas-Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno. No tienes la mejor letra que digamos-Dijo Draculaura.

-Con las Indicaciones de tu cuerpo nos perdimos-Dijo Lagoona.

-Pero gracias a Rochelle pudimos guiarnos-Finalizo Frankie.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto.

-No hay de que, para eso son los amigos-Dijo Clawd.

-Ya, Tiene razón-Dijo Abbey.

-De igual forma gracias-Dijo Naruto y toco la Campana.

-Los veré mañana-Dijo Frankie despidiéndose. Todos se fueron menos Naruto y Rochelle.

-Oye, En muestra de mi gratitud te invito un Batido-Dijo Naruto.

-Que bien, vamos-Dijo Rochelle y ambos partieron.

Otro día Normal en Monster High. ¿Qué pasara la siguiente vez? Nadie lo sabe, pero será Monstruoso.

* * *

(1) Es la Versión Monstruo del IPhone. Lo que lo diferencia es la forma de ataúd que tiene, de ahí viene el nombre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harem de Naruto.

* * *

 **Twyla:** La Hija de Boogey Man o mejor conocido como "El Coco"

 **Kiyomi Haunterly:** La hija del Noppera-bō o fantasma japonés sin rostro.

 **Rochelle Goyle** : Gárgola.

 **Abbey Bominable:** La Hija del Yeti.

 **Clawdeen Wolf** : Mujer Loba.

 **Frankie Stein** : La hija del Monstruo de Frankenstein.

 **Ghoulia Yelps** : Zombie.

 **Jinafire Long** : Dragona.

 **Operetta:** La hija del Fantasma de la Ópera.

 **Sirena Von Boo:** Hibrida de Fantasma (Padre) y de Sirena (Madre).

 **Robecca Steam:** Un robot impulsado por vapor creado hace cien años por el famoso científico Hexiciah Steam.

 **Spectra Vondergeist:** Fantasma.

 **Toralei Stripe** : Mujer Gato.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. Si tienen una sugerencia para el Harem coméntenlo, recuerden, Solo Solteras. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
